Mother Maiden: Aftermath
by Soundwave3591
Summary: In the Battle of Beacon, Ruby Rose arrived at the top of Beacon tower Five seconds Early...And the History of Remnant took a very different Course. A course that will teach Pyrrha Nikos the true meaning of "destiny." And whether hers belongs to her alone...
1. Prologue

_Atlas Navy Vytal Island forward operations base, Present Day, One Year after Ruby Rose entered Beacon Academy._

The Sky always looked different.

He couldn't really tell why that was, considering how widely traveled him and his fleets were, all he had seen, and everything he'd experienced in his years in the Navy.

To Major Eisen Heydrich, Commander of the Atlesian Northern Fleet and Captain of the Fleet Flagship Emperor Maxim, The sky from Vytal always looked…different.

Maybe it was the air itself, cooler as they headed north, causing some effect on the visual spectrum. Maybe it was the clouds, or the altitude of the base, changing how far one could see.

Or maybe it was the ghosts of the people of Vytal, sacrificed in an act of defiance to Vale and Mantle during the Great War, who still lingered, hiding in the fog below the mountaintop base, where the crumbling spires of the old city could still be seen poking out of the mist like the skeletal fingers of the dead.

He supposed it was irrelevant, as he sipped a cup of strong Mistralian tea, the gentle notes of a Valian concerto echoing from a music player on his desk as he stared out the vast window at the horizon beyond. For all he knew, it could just be something only he could see.

He shrugged, his silver hair unmussed. He'd been accused of stranger behaviors in his life.

He listened with half an ear to the other source of sound in the room, a live broadcast of the Vytal festival, where Pyrrha Nikos, champion of Sanctum and rising star of Beacon, was facing off with one of his own, Penny Polendina of Atlas. The Redheads had simultaneously dominated their respective challenges during the tournament, and from what he'd seen so far, the two were evenly matched.

Heydrich mused, turning his gaze back to the screen, thinking about the fight as the two sparred across the floor of Amity Coliseum. He was one of the few privy to the truth about Polendina's existence: indeed, he'd been part of the Android's engineering team, and a succession of prototypes before it. Before his inglorious exile…

All at once, the fight seemed to reach its climax, as Nikos, disarmed, seemed too dumbfounded to react as Polendina reared back her collection of wire-guided swords to strike a final blow. With a gesture, the swords flew….

And then something happened.

Nikos all at once gained a look of determination, and swung her arms out wide. To the naked eye, it seemed a futile gesture. But to those in the know…

Heydrich observed as, as though propelled by an invisible wave, Penny's swords arced back towards their wielder, propelled by Pyrrha's semblance. Too hard, too fast.  
Caught by surprise, Penny could not react fast enough to dodge the sudden counterattack.

Heydrich watched, impassive, as the very wires Penny used to control her weapons suddenly became the instruments of her destruction, tearing through her torso, her arm, and her waist. He could almost make out the expression of shock on her face as her parts flew free of each other.  
"Sloppy." He mused, near-silent, as the pieces collapsed to the floor of the arena, a collective cry of horror rising from the audience. Nikos was frozen stock-still, her face a mask of shock, her emerald eyes discernible even with the distance from the camera.

The Image seemed frozen, focused on the two combatants, and Heydrich idly mused about why the image didn't cut away-and then, a smooth, female voice echoed in his ears, as the image of Nikos and the fallen Polendina was overlaid with a stark red background, with a black Chess Queen at the center.

 _"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are in reality nothing more than men. Our academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both."_

The Atlesian officer sat, silent and still, as he listened. His thoughts briefly flickered to Ironwood, his immediate superior and longtime rival, who was presently at the festival. A mild smirk crossed his lips: Ironwood was going to have a HELL of a time explaining this…

 _"They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First, a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither."_

Heydrich brought his teacup back to his lips, his smirk slipping away, his expression as impassive as before, as the woman continued.

 _"Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong, but I know that the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is equally undesirable"_ _  
_ _._ _  
_ _"Our kingdoms are at the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So, I ask you, when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?"_

Heydrich placed his teacup down, as the woman's words died away and the red screen and Chess Piece vanished, returning to the original image. Reaching over and pressing a button on his desk, the screen went black, the image of Pyrrha Nikos still staring at Penny's fallen form briefly remaining in his eyes. He remained, staring into the black screen, pondering a dim reflection of his own aged face. the Music had simultaneously died away, leaving the vast office devoid of any sound.

The only move Heydrich made was the slightest tightening of a fist.

A rapping at the door of his office drew his attention, and he turned away from the black screen, his expression serious.  
"Enter."

The door slid open, and a younger man in a Captain's uniform, black hair shining in the overhead lights, a pencil moustache of the same hue above lips pressed together in determination, strode in, marching towards Heydrich's desk, a large administrative scroll tucked under his arm. Coming to attention before his superior, the officer Saluted sharply.  
"What is it, Captain Butler?" Heydrich said congenially to his adjutant as he returned the salute. Lowering his arm, the Captain stepped into a more relaxed position.  
"Major Heydrich, Sir!" he said crisply, as he offered the Scroll to his commander, "We have a message from General Ironwood, Sir. He is requesting immediate reinforcement as per Operations Plan Six."  
"hmm. Is he, now?" Heydrich replied, reaching out a hand for the proffered device and, once he'd opened the screen and input his security code, began reading over the message. Like most of Ironwood's messages to him, it was short and to the point:

 _To Major Heydrich, Commander, Northern Fleet Operations, Vytal defense base_

 _Deploy Battlegroup Maxim to reinforce Vytal Escort Fleet Immediately, situation critical, large scale Grimm assault imminent, Vale in mortal danger. Roster vessels as per Operations Plan Six, Under Vale Plan 4, Article 2._ _  
_ _Deploy IMMEDIATELY upon message receipt, repeat, IMMEDIATELY, repeat, Situation Critical._

 _Ironwood._

Heydrich mused over the orders, recalling the details of the plan: he had been instrumental in its organization, and knew the logistics and structure precisely, as was only correct, as it primarily concerned his fleet. He turned back to Captain Butler, who had remained silent as Heydrich had read the message.  
"Well, Sterling, It would seem General Ironwood has gotten himself into a bit of a mess, hasn't he?"  
The younger man smirked: the long-time enmity between Heydrich and Ironwood was an open secret among the base personnel….of course, that dislike of Atlas Academy's headmaster was shared by many of the personnel at the Base, which was why most of them were here in the first place.  
"Ah, well, Duty calls. I suppose we'd better go rescue the General." Heydrich stated, rising from his desk and pulling his uniform coat from its place draped over the back of it.  
"Shall we rally the troops, then, Captain Butler?"

"Already done, sir." Butler replied, his smirk fading as his silver eyes flashed. He stood waiting as his commander turned back towards the view outside.

Heydrich's own eyes, the same hue, took one last look at the sky outside his office window, now lit orange and purple in the evening twilight. In the far distance, avian forms that might have been birds or a distant Nevermore wheeled on the currents rising from the sea far below, likely coming in to nest in the ruins of the city.

He'd specifically designed the base's command center so that his personal office and quarters, stark white and the size of a small apartment, faced south. Officially, it was so he could observe the horizon for any long-distance approach. Unofficially, it was so the architecture of the base would not spoil his view of the distant sky.

It still looked…different, to his silver gaze, even as, buttoning his coat, he turned and followed his subordinate out of his office, and the rumble of vast battleship engines began to echo through the corridors of the base.

[=]

 **(AN)**

 **Okay, here it is. the first part of my "Mother Maiden" RWBY AU Universe. Those of you who have followed my Deviantart will know hoe far and wide this story goes. if you don't follow my DA...well, same username as here, go check it out!**

 **This first part, "Aftermath" will cover the first year or so After the Fall of Beacon.**


	2. Aftermath, Chapter 1

_**BEACON ACADEMY, THREE HOURS LATER.**_

Sun Wukong considered himself generally unflappable. True, he'd had his moments when exasperation had driven him into fits of shouting (most of them caused by his teammate Neptune) but he'd never truly found himself at the brink of a complete breakdown. Some found this annoying, while to others, it was the mark of a true leader. He generally preferred to bask in the latter description. Hey, why worry about stuff you can't control?

But tonight? Tonight, if he wasn't at the brink, he could certainly see it from where he was standing. That was the scale of the disaster he was presented with, folks. Yep, even good ol' Sun Wukong had his limits.

He cast a baleful gaze over the ruins silhouetted before him by the moonlight, smoke rising from several burning buildings, the roar of Grimm echoing across the distance. Even the green glow of the CCTS tower seemed dimmed and faded. Around him, the concourse was pockmarked with blast holes, the decorative arches collapsed, the ponds stained with dirt and oil….and blood.

Beacon Academy, his home for the past few months, the home of so many of his friends, was in ruins, brought low by the machinations of the White Fang. But that wasn't what had driven him so close to the edge.

The sparking remains of several of Atlas' Paladins lay in a heap on the edge of the concourse, among the collapsed arches and light poles. He, his teammates and his friends had put up a terrific fight against the Atlas machines when they had suddenly turned on them, and some of his friends had acquitted themselves well, Velvet and Weiss chief among them. He was still wowed by Weiss deploying a massive Glyph-produced sword to save Velvet from one of the rogue machines. Surprising, to say the least, considering how he'd met the girl.

That said, it had been close, VERY close, and Sun had felt himself approaching that brink when a truly massive Paladin-290, red, Grimm-like eyes shining, had stormed towards them, ready to finish them off-

-when it, along with the other Atlas machines, had suddenly shut down. Like someone had pulled the plug, the massive Paladin had collapsed at their feet, as all around them the Atlesian Knights had, one by one, went dark and crumpled. Weiss had murmured something about a "virus" or something, but Sun hadn't cared.

Even As Sun had collapsed in relief, Sage had pointed to the sky, calling out in shock as General Ironwood's battleship had plummeted into downtown Vale in flames. Weiss had further commented that, as the machines were slaved to Ironwood's ship, with its loss they must have gone into a failsafe mode and shut down.

Frankly, Sun didn't care if some errant Atlesian tech had hit the "off" switch, he was just glad that one threat had removed itself-

When Blake had shown up.

Sun tore his gaze from the burning remains of Beacon, and looked sadly at the Faunus girl he'd become so close to these past months (at least he hoped he had) as she lay on a stretcher nearby, a hand pressed over a bloody bandage over her abdomen. From what she'd been able to tell as Sun and the others patched her up, the leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus, had done the deed…but that was nothing compared to what he'd done to the figure lying beside Blake.

The Monkey Faunus' eyes turned to the other stretcher-bound figure, the unconscious form of Yang Xiao Long. Her right arm, once one of her most potent weapons, now ended in a bloody stump above her elbow. She'd jumped in to try and protect Blake….and had paid for it. Blake had dragged her partner to safety while she distracted Adam with one of her Shadow clones.

Sun left her to her privacy as she whispered tearful apologies to the unconscious blonde, turning to the others in their motley group. Teams CFVY, ABRN of Haven, FNKY of Atlas, his own Team SSSN, and Ren and Nora from team JNPR-Jaune and Pyrrha had disappeared with Professor Ozpin at the start of the fight- and Weiss had held the line at the doors of Beacon Tower. They'd fended off lesser Grimm and Atlas Robots, and with the shutdown of the Atlesian machines Sun had actually begun to believe they could win this-

When the ground itself shook and, off in the distance, He and the others had watched in horror as a truly titanic Grimm, larger than any he'd seen before, had erupted from a Mountain north of the city.  
Its leathery crimson wings flapping, it had made a beeline for the School, and had been orbiting Beacon tower ever since, its feral roars tearing into Sun's ears.

He'd deflated, as had the others: Robots and White Fang and Beowulves and Ursas they could handle, but THIS?!

Beating a swift retreat towards the landing pad where Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port were organizing the evacuation, the young hunters had regrouped and tended to their wounded, refusing to leave until the civilians who had come to Beacon for the Vytal festival had all been evacuated. At least they could hold some measure of their pride.

Ruby had reappeared after running off at the sight of the Atlas fleet crashing in flames, under fire from one of their own ships, and shared a despairing reunion with her teammates. She'd idly reported, almost as an afterthought, that Roman Torchwick, one of their primary antagonists these past few months, was dead, consumed by a Griffon.

Sun shook his head. Good Riddance. Though that didn't explain how General Ironwood's ship had crashed…

Then the call had come from Jaune: from what Sun had picked up, Pyrrha was in some sort of trouble, and Jaune had been begging-properly, despairingly begging-Weiss to save her.  
Ruby had immediately rallied to the rescue of the Huntress, to Sun's shock: the Dragon-Wyvern?-Grimm was still circling the school, and even the White Fang seemed to have fled. Ren and Nora had both been too exhausted to aid them, despite Ren's efforts.

True to form, Ruby had brushed these concerns aside, and she and Weiss had raced off towards Beacon tower. Even as Sun had chastised the pair, he wished them luck. He knew where they were going was beyond his means.

Which left…what?

[=]

"Sun?"

The Monkey Faunus turned away from the distant forms of his friends, Weiss easily picked out in her white dress, to face Velvet, who was on her knees tending to Yatsuhashi, who had picked up some bad cuts on his arm. Coco stood nearby, Fox beside her, covering the approach to the landing area with her minigun.  
The bunny Faunus cast a worried gaze towards him as he came and knelt beside her.  
"How is he?" Sun asked.

"I'll live." Yatsu said, his voice low, almost ashamed. Velvet placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, before turning her gaze back to Sun.  
"Sun…What do you think we should do?" She asked, worry in her already timid voice. She'd taken a beating herself at the hands of the Paladins, and her battered appearance made her look even smaller than she normally did.

Sun grimaced, even as he heard Neptune come up beside him. When had he suddenly become the leader?  
"Most of the civilians have been evac'd" Neptune said, shouldering his weapon in Rifle mode and placing a hand on Sun's shoulder.  
"Professor Port said we should really get Going. There's not much more we can do here."

Sun looked at his partner, an uncommon seriousness in his usually laid-back eyes, before taking a look around. Most of the others were in various states of exhaustion: it seemed only Coco, Fox and Neptune were even on their feet. Sage and Scarlet were sitting by Yang, their backs turned to her and Blake, who was still despairing over the condition her friend was in. Team ABRN were crumpled nearby, Reese using her board as a head rest while Arslan tutted over the condition of her team.  
Flynt and Neon of team FNKY sat beside them, Flynt checking over his weapon while Neon, having kicked off her skates and one of her sneakers, massaged her foot.  
Ren and Nora leaned on each other, still visibly exhausted, almost to unconsciousness. Beside Sun, Velvet finished bandaging Yatsuhashi, who was testing the wraps.

Despite their obvious exhaustion, however, he didn't see any hopelessness, any despair. Sun felt a slight surge of pride: these few warriors had held off what seemed like an army, and it looked like they were ready to do it again…once they'd rested for a few minutes. Now THAT was respect, dedication.

"We Wait."  
"Sun…" Yatsuhashi intoned in his deep voice as Sun stood. The Monkey Faunus felt the collective eyes of everyone fall on him, and he had to swallow before he continued. He'd never been good for rallying crowds.

"We can't save Beacon," he said, looking over the assembled Hunters "But we've still got a responsibility to these people. Until we're sure everyone who can be pulled out HAS been pulled out, we wait, whatever the professors say."  
Coco, her minigun still deployed, smirked at him, as did a few of the others. Sun felt his confidence rising….until he looked at their haggard faces again. Sure, they were ready to fight again…but would they do so well next time? He felt his own muscles burning, felt his own exhaustion, and wondered, would HE do so well?

His gaze fell to Blake and Yang, the latter falling silent, slipping into unconsciousness.  
"That said…" he continued, stepping over to Blake's stretcher and kneeling beside her, taking a hand in his, "We have a responsibility to our friends as well." He looked up from his position. The others had risen to their feet, and were standing around him, even Ren and Nora, who had to lean on each other for support.

"I'm gonna stay, at least until Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha get back." Sun continued, taking Pyrrha returning as an article of faith: that girl was the likeliest of them all to fight her way out of a hellhole like this.  
"But someone needs to get the injured into the safe zone, and see what Glynda and the others have to say. If any of you want to go, I won't stop you."  
He looked around at the assemblage of huntsmen and Huntresses, all armed with their menagerie of exotic weapons, and he felt the lightness of Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in their holsters under his shirt. The weapons suddenly felt rather…small, as he looked over some of the arsenal he was presented with. In the distance, he heard the Grimm Dragon roar, sounding terrifyingly close.

Swallowing once more, he continued.  
"Hell, I CAN'T stop you. I-"

He was cut off by the sound of a massive impact, followed by the rumble of collapsing masonry, and, seeing the horrified expressions on his friends faces, he whirled.  
"What in the HELL-"

His own eyes widened in alarm as he saw the top of Beacon Tower, including the CCTS, slam into the ground at the base of the structure, shattering into pieces with a terrible, tremendous noise as the ground shook and a cloud of dust rose. Splinters of brick and fragments of metal clattered around the Hunters, and Velvet cried out as one bounced off her forehead. Yatsu instinctively shielded her, wrapping her in his arms even as he stared, transfixed. Even Coco was awed.

As the dust cloud dissipated, Sun could see the giant Grimm crawling up the tower, roaring a roar that almost sounded triumphant. Its six eyes seemed to scan everywhere at a time, and Sun could swear he felt them fall on him more than once. If his weapons had felt feeble a moment before, they felt positively non-existent now.

Hell, even Yatsu's giant sword seemed small in comparison to…THIS…

"Okay, forget what I said, we're leaving NOW!" Sun shouted, as he shoved Neptune over to grab Blake's stretcher. The noise had even stirred the semi-conscious Faunus, and she reached towards him as the students began a general retreat away from the tower.

"Sun…W-What's happening-"

"Never mind!" Sun shouted as, grabbing the handles at her feet while Neptune grabbed those by her head, they headed for the landing pad. Looking over, he saw that Sage and Scarlet had grabbed Yang's stretcher, and the hale were aiding the injured as best they could. Neon and Flynt had propped Ren and Nora over their shoulders, Flynt using his trumpet to blast obstacles out of the way while Neon had eschewed her skates to help Nora keep up with her.

He almost felt despair overtake him at the sight of Yatsu, his normally stoic eyes wide in open fear and panic, carrying Velvet, who gave feeble protests while holding a hand to her forehead. Blood ran down her cheek and stained her tunic. Sun cast a look around, Spotting ABRN bringing up the rear…

Then, to Sun's horror, he saw Coco still lingering behind, still gazing up at the tower, not moving.

"Coco!" Neptune cried: Sun wasn't the only one who'd noticed, then. The pair slowed to a stop, both wide-eyed as they looked back at their friend.

The Beret-wearing Huntress glanced at her retreating friends for a moment, before turning her gaze back towards the Creature. To Sun's disbelief, the barrels of her minigun actually started to spin up.  
"Coco, come on!" Velvet cried out as Yatsu turned back towards his team leader. Sun felt the whole crowd slow down.  
"Guys, Keep going!" he shouted, urging the others on, as he looked back towards the CFVY leader. She was still staring at the tower, legs apart, and her stance almost…defiant.

"Coco! Move, or we're leaving you!" Sun heard Ren's usually flat, pragmatic voice call out. In the heat of the moment, as Sun prodded Neptune with the stretcher to resume their flight, he found himself agreeing.

But…weren't they leaving Ruby and Weiss and Pyrrha, by that extension?

Coco kept staring at the tower for a long moment before, with a snarl audible even over the roar, she collapsed her gun into its "purse" mode, and dashed after them.  
"Nep, hold up for a sec" Sun said, slowing down to give the Huntress time to catch up.  
Coco quickly came alongside them, her face a clouded mask of anger. The others were far ahead of them at this point, and He felt distinctly exposed.

"I hate running…or leaving a fight unfinished." She growled, still looking over her shoulder at the smashed remains of Beacon tower. Her hands tensed on the handgrip of her gun, as though she were contemplating turning back anyway.

A grasp from below her tore her view down to the stretcher, and Sun looked down with her.  
Blake stared at her with exhausted eyes, her other hand draped over her wound.  
"There is no honor…in hopeless defeat…" she said, her voice beginning to fail her.

A touch on Coco's shoulder snapped her head up and around, and she found Fox pushing her on, shaking his head. Behind him, Velvet silently pleaded with her from her spot in Yatsu's arms. Even Yatsu's expression looked doubtful.

A disgusted sound rising from her throat, Coco moved so that she would be in front of her team: if she had to run, she would at least lead them out of danger.

Sun watched CFVY move ahead of them, his own expression grim.  
"Where are we supposed to go anyway?" Neptune asked, looking over his shoulder at his partner. Even his usual unalterable sense of "cool" seemed to be slipping.  
Sun chewed his lower lip for a moment.  
"We head for Vale, for now. Get into the safe zone, get Blake and Yang to a Hospital, hope that Noodle place survived, 'cause I'm frikkin' hungry, and then…we go from there."  
"Leave it to you to think about food at a time like this." Neptune said, with a smirk in his voice. He sobered quickly.  
"Back to Haven, then?" he finished.  
"Is there anywhere else?" Sun shot back "Not like we can stay here, dude." Neptune sighed.  
"I know, it's just…"

Sun's blue-haired partner looked back over his shoulder, not at Sun, but back towards Beacon tower. Sun mirrored his friend's gesture, looking back over the ruined battle zone where he and the others had fought for so long. It seemed…smaller than it had felt before, as he and his friends had struggled for their lives.

In the tower beyond, as the Grimm creature continued climbing, Sun could swear he saw a line of white lights ascending the side of the building…familiar-looking ones…which meant one thing.

"Weiss…" Neptune murmured, his voice low and mournful. Sun shook his head.

"Come on, Dude." He said, urging his partner on "There ain't nothin' we can do for 'em now."

Slipping closer to that Brink, Sun and Neptune fled with the others for the safety of the Landing pads.

[=]

 **(AN)**

 **This part came about just because We never really saw what happened to Sun and the others after Ruby and Weiss went after Pyrrha. As for those two, well see what happens soon.**


	3. Aftermath, Chapter 2

"James, Wait!"

General James Ironwood slowed, but did not stop, at the sound of Glynda's voice, feeling her fingers come down on his shoulder-his shoulder that was still flesh, that is. Turning to face the Beacon Professor, his eyes met her piercing gaze over the top of her glasses. Qrow, ever aloof, ambled behind, his weapon slung over his shoulder. Even the rampant carnage around him didn't shake his generally unflappable demeanor.

The three had sent Cardin Winchester to rejoin his team, as well as the other Huntsmen, who were securing an area for the civilian refugees fleeing the stadium and Beacon itself. The Huntsmen, alongside the remaining Atlas forces and Vale Police, as well as the timely arrival of the Vale Rangers, had managed to hold a strong defensive line in the inner city, using old city walls and destroyed elevated train lines to form a barricade against the Grimm. Even now, the distant roar of heavy guns contrasted with the howls of Grimm…and the ever-present screams of their victims.

Ironwood kept his opinion of the Rangers, and their abrasive Commandant, Dimitri Malinov, to himself: though He had once been among Ozpin's inner circle, a falling out between the two had seen Malinov walk his own path, one that ran decidedly perpendicular to Ozpin's goals. Where Ozpin pushed for peace, Malinov sought rearmament and strength. Vale, he would say, should be able to defend itself, rather than rely on the goodwill of Atlas.

While Ironwood could respect Malinov's determination to ensure Vale still had organized forces to defend itself, The Rangers were less an official Vale 'army" and more an organized Paramilitary group under Malinov's command. While the Rangers had recognition from the Vale council, Malinov himself was not a member of it, nor did he have any representation on it.

Of course, considering the circumstances, Malinov was right: the utter collapse of the Atlas defense due to whatever force had overridden the Atlesian Knights and crippled his fleet had only been kept from a rout by the arrival of the Rangers. Their equipment may have been old (by Atlas standard at least) But it was sorely needed now.

[=]

Ahead of the three Hunters, an area of downtown Vale was in flames, the result of an Atlesian Battleship that had come crashing down before their eyes. Ironwood knew it was his command vessel, as immediately afterwards the Atlesian knights, which had somehow gone rogue and attacked both the Huntsmen and the citizens of Vale, promptly shut down, collapsing in the street around them.

While he would normally welcome Glynda's attention, right now it was the last thing Ironwood sought: he'd suffered too many humiliations this night.  
"Glynda, there's no time, my crew is aboard that ship, they-"  
"James…" Glynda replied, putting on a tone she typically reserved for her students. Ironwood looked deep into her piercing gaze, the light of the flames reflecting off her glasses. Qrow, to his credit said nothing, simply taking a long swig from his flask.

Ironwood already knew what they were trying to tell him. And it was something he already knew himself: He wasn't going to find anything on that shipwreck. Or anyone.

With a deflating sigh, Ironwood slumped, leaning against the ruins of a brick wall. The weight of the evening's failures seemed to fall upon him like a load of steel, as he gazed around the ruined square, buildings in flames, reduced to rubble. Here and there, the dead visors of the collapsed Knights stared at him, almost mocking in their silence.  
"That's it then." He said slowly. His eyes fell to the revolver still clutched in his cybernetic grip. Slowly, he began to raise it…

"Hey, HEY, now, Hang on a second, Jimmy."

Qrow stepped forward, using the tip of his sword to pin Ironwood's pistol down, affixing the morose general with his piercing crimson gaze.  
"You're in a pretty bad shape, to be sure, but having seen that you're far from helpless-" he paused, looking back at where ironwood had dispatched a group of the rogue Knights and several Grimm  
"I dare say you could still do some good tonight."  
"Some good?" Ironwood laughed condescendingly "All I seem to have accomplished tonight is making things worse. One step behind on everything I was meant to accomplish…."

He slumped onto his backside.  
"I should have listened to Ozpin..."

Glynda and Qrow glanced at each other for a moment, before the Huntress knelt beside Ironwood, a rare sympathetic gaze to her eyes. For all his officiousness and militancy, she and Ironwood did go back, far, and it was painful to see him so broken. He hadn't been this bad when he'd suffered the injuries that turned him into the "Tin Man" as some called him behind his back.  
"It takes a strong man to admit he was wrong, James." Glynda said, giving Ironwood's shoulder a supportive squeeze.  
"And I find it an admirable trait."  
Ironwood said nothing, not meeting her gaze. He flexed his cybernetic hand around the grip of his pistol.  
"Oz trusted you. I dare say he still does." Qrow paused, taking a swing from his flask.  
"He's like that. Now, you can mope in self-pity later. We've still got shit to do."

Ironwood finally raised his gaze to look between the two: Glynda, for her usual abrasiveness, seemed to be expressing the same concern she'd felt for him….long ago…  
And Qrow, to his credit, did seem to be taking the situation seriously, letting their personal quarrel sit aside.  
"Alright." Ironwood said, standing and stuffing the handgun into his pocket "Forgive me, I-"  
"Say no more, General." Qrow replied, turning Ironwood's rank into something sarcastic. Ironwood cocked an eyebrow at the Huntsman, his lips tight, before he sighed and put on a weak smile. Sometimes, Qrow's cynicism was exactly what a situation demanded.

"Where should we start?"

Before anyone else could speak, a deep, echoing roar carried across the distance, causing all three to look up. None of them could ignore the spear of terror the sound sent up their spines. None of them had expected…IT, to emerge….

"Well." Qrow said slowly, turning towards the east side of the city "THAT might be a good place to begin."

The three could see Beacon Tower in the distance, standing above the columns of smoke and flame, the massive Grimm wyvern still clawing its way up the side. Something was wrong with the tower, though: the top looked….wrong.  
Like part of it was missing.

And, strangely, it looked like a stream of white lights was illuminating one side….

"We need to get back" Glynda said, a wisp of fear coloring her voice "Professor Ozpin needs help, to say nothing of the students. We should never have-"

She was cut off as, with a roar of engines, an Atlesian gunship suddenly appeared from over the ruins, a stark searchlight beam falling upon the trio.  
"What?!" Glynda barked as she shielded her eyes from the craft's downdraft. Qrow readied his weapon, in case the craft was manned by more rogue elements.

Instead, to their relief, the light snapped off, and the vessel pivoted in midair to settle down before them. As it turned, the emblem of the Atlas Navy was revealed painted on the wings and hull.  
"Thank goodness." Ironwood whispered, before his gaze fell on the ship name stenciled on the craft's side.  
His eyes narrowed, and the air of optimism he momentarily sported dropped away like a stone, to be replaced by a scowl. His fists tightened at his sides.  
"or…perhaps not."

"James?" Glynda asked, as a second dropship appeared, maneuvering to land beside the first. Ironwood sighed deeply as he turned to face his companions.  
"It seems a distress call I sent out before the attack began was received after all." He said, his military decorum returning as he crossed his arms behind his back.  
"Reinforcements are imminent. I would advise you two to return to Beacon at once."  
"And what are you gonna do?" Qrow asked, sliding his weapon back into Sword mode and sheathing it on his back.  
Ironwood turned his gaze to the second dropship, noticing an officer standing behind the pilot in the cockpit. His eyes narrowed further, and he tensed.  
"I will…return to the Atlas fleet, and coordinate the further battle."

Turning his back to the Beacon Hunters, he marched towards the First dropship. Qrow and Glynda glanced at each other, before following.  
As they came up to the vessel, the craft's rear door had just finished opening, revealing a figure waiting for them.  
"General Ironwood, Sir!" a smartly-dressed captain with a thin pencil moustache said, snapping off a salute as he stood in the doorway of the ship "Major Heydrich sends his-"  
"Save it." Ironwood snapped as he stepped up to the officer "You have new orders: you are to escort these two huntsmen to Beacon tower, immediately, and do what you can to eliminate the large Grimm. All other concerns are secondary. Is that clear?"  
The Captain stared for a moment, his arm still raised in salute, before he nodded.  
"Crystal clear, Sir!"  
Ironwood nodded, before turning back to Glynda and Qrow, his gaze severe.  
"Get over there. Help Ozpin. I'll take the other ship and see if we can't get some firepower to back you up."  
Qrow raised an eyebrow at that, and made to respond, but an elbow from Glynda cut him off with a huff.  
"Very well, James." Glynda said, before her gaze softened…marginally.  
"Be careful."  
Ironwood nodded, before stepping off the ramp, allowing the vessel to begin ascending. He was already heading for the second ship before the door was even closed.

As Qrow and Glynda ducked inside, only Qrow noticed the glare the Captain who had welcomed them sent towards Ironwood's back.

[=]

Pyrrha gasped in agony as she tried to stand, the Arrow that had pierced her leg shattering as she put pressure on her foot. Crumpling to her knees, she stared at the debris-strewn floor of Ozpin's office, hearing the click-click of high heels coming up to her.

"A shame." That voice, that cruel, hateful, SMUG voice, echoed in her ears. Farther out, the leathery flap of wings carried across the sky, as the massive Grimm swooped around.

Her heels reflecting Pyrrha's desperate eyes, Cinder strutted around before Pyrrha, Kneeling and using one of her fingers to tilt Pyrrha's head back to meet her gaze.

No one like this witch had any business having skin so soft….

"it is Unfortunate that you were promised a power that was never truly yours." She said, her smile deceptively bright. The cry of the wyvern in the distance echoed in Pyrrha's ears.  
"Know that I will use them…in ways you could never imagine."

"Do you believe in Destiny?"  
Pyrrha didn't know where the words came from-to say nothing of the defiance behind them- as she pulled away from Cinder's touch. She managed to repress a shudder at the sense of helplessness that washed over her.  
 _I'm…going to die, aren't I?_

the smirk vanished from Cinder's face, and she scowled.  
"Yes." She snapped, standing and stepping away. As Pyrrha watched, managing to hide her growing terror, Cinder, using either her semblance or one of the maiden's powers, formed a Bow and Arrow.

Slowly, tortuously, she began to raise the weapon, to draw the string back, and Pyrrha closed her eyes.

 _Jaune…I'm so sorry…_

"PYRRHAAAA!"

"WHAT?!" Cinder screamed as her face, twisting in rage, turned to the source of the sound. Pyrrha 's eyes snapped open, and she likewise whipped her head around, her own jade eyes widening as a familiar figure sprang impossibly over the edge of the ruined tower, a familiar crimson weapon roaring louder than the creature as it swooped in close.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" a familiar voice screamed, the sound filling Pyrrha's ears.  
The tiny figure of the girl, in her frilly black dress and red cape that only served to make her look younger still, her almost laughably oversized weapon roaring like a noble beast in her hands, filled Pyrrha's eyes…a face of pure determination, of resolute strength…

"Ruby?!" she cried, rearing back in disbelief and terror: what was she doing here?! Jaune was supposed to call-

Then everything vanished, in a wave of fresh agony, as something razor sharp tore into her chest, breaking skin and piercing bone. She suddenly choked as the Arrow, burning hot, slid deep inside her bosom, slicing tender flesh and sending screaming pain up her nerves. Her eyes swam as her vision turned red. She felt her circlet falling from her head as she lurched backwards, her ponytail coming loose, her silken hair pooling around her gaze.  
 _  
_ _Jaune!_ _  
_

"Pyrrha!" Ruby cried as she saw her friend crumple backwards. The rational part of her mind informed her that the wound was not deep, as the majority of the shaft and even part of the head protruded from Pyrrha's chest.

All the same, the agonized cry of pain that erupted from Pyrrha's mouth tore at Ruby's heart: clearly, she'd arrived just in time.

Scowling at the wasted Arrow for a moment, flexing her fingers as though wondering why she'd released the arrow at only a quarter-pull, Cinder, as she'd done long ago outside the dust shop where Ruby's journey had begun, blocked Ruby's shots with an open hand, her face curling back into its usual dismissive sneer.

"So, Little Red…" Cinder said condescendingly as she blocked another bullet, "You think you can stop me?"  
Ruby scowled, pausing as she could see her barrage was having no effect. She held a fighting stance, her cape fluttering in the wind, as she tried to look for an opening. Behind Cinder, she could see Pyrrha rising on shaking knees, and gave a quick sigh of relief.  
"Pyrrha!" she called as she flipped Crescent Rose into its Scythe mode "talk to me! Are you okay?"

"Ruby…Get… OUT of here!" Pyrrha gasped, clutching at her chest as her long crimson locks pooled around her. Blood dribbled through her fingers as she broke off the shaft from the head, the movement eliciting an agonized gasp.  
"You're…no match for her!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Ruby cried, as she tried to think of a way to get between Pyrrha and Cinder.

Cinder peered over her shoulder at "The invincible girl" for a moment before, satisfied that Pyrrha wasn't an immediate threat, she turned her full attention to the new interloper.  
"You should listen to her, Ruby." She said, turning the girl's name into a dismissive sneer as she split her bow into its twin sword configuration "You and your friends have been such a help to my plans, so as a way of saying thank you, I'll even give you a few seconds to run."  
Ruby's eyes locked onto Cinder's own, the silver irises almost glowing in the moonlight, undisturbed by the clouds. For a moment, there was silence: even the sounds of the roaring Grimm Dragon in the distance faded away.

For a single, solitary instant, Ruby's eyes flared with a potent, powerful light, one that, for an equal instant, wiped the grin from Cinder's face, as a strange ache flowed across her, one she'd never felt before, resonating down to her very core.

Against her will, she reflexively took a step back.

"You think you can come into MY school, Hurt MY friends, and attack MY Kingdom, and I'm just going to run? You…you….you WITCH!" Ruby screamed, as though it were the worst curse she could think of.

And she charged.

Cinder braced herself as a flurry of rose petals swarmed around her, before the full bulk of Ruby's petite form slammed into her at full speed. The Witch flew backwards, her swords flying from her hands and shattering as they hit the floor of Ozpin's office.  
"You little-" She began to snarl, but was cut off as Ruby flew into a flurry of cuts and blows as Cresent rose spun in the night sky.  
Cinder's hand erupted in flame as she swung back, her fist slamming into the spinning blade and ricocheting off, causing a fireball to shoot across the night sky. As an errant Nevermore took the full force of the blast and burst into flames, Cinder leapt back, her cocky sneer replaced by a scowl of rage. The pain was still there, growing worse with every second, but this was…strange.

Like something was telling her fighting Ruby was some terrible sin…

"You honestly think you can stop me?" She shouted, her voice thick with dismissive annoyance as she tried to push the feelings down "I've already beaten you before, and that was only with a fragment of my power!"  
Ruby's brow furrowed, before her eyes widened in realization.  
"So that was YOU in Beacon tower?" She shouted back.  
"You're just figuring that out NOW?! Oh, for goodness' sake!" Cinder roared, shaking her head in exasperation as her hands flared into flames once more, "I've already wasted enough time on you!"

As the two plunged back into pitched combat, Pyrrha had managed to drag herself over near the edge of the ruins of the headmaster's office. Concrete shards and broken glass had only added to her injuries, and a red trail lay in her wake.  
Her vision was starting to go dark: her aura was completely drained, and every movement of her arms was like a knife in her chest. It was nothing but pure luck the arrow hadn't gone deeper.

"Jaune…I'm so sorry…." She murmured, beginning to slip out of consciousness as she tried to think of a way to do something. Rolling onto her back, she watched the fight through half-lidded eyes.  
As she watched, she grimaced: Ruby was taking a lot more hits than she was giving out. Agony tore at Pyrrha's heart as the petite red-brunette was sent skidding across the office floor, bouncing off one of the gears Pyrrha had tried to use to entrap Cinder: She couldn't even stand, and Ruby was no match for Cinder, even if prolonged fighting must have drained Cinder's Aura-

At once, Pyrrha's eyes snapped fully open, and had she been able to move her arms to do so she would likely have facepalmed.  
"of course…" She murmured to herself "The power…is tied…to aura…."  
Recalling Ozpin's words before her attempt to receive the power from the comatose Amber, Pyrrha immediately began looking around for a means to make use of the relation: they didn't need to BEAT Cinder, just run out her aura enough that- Aha!

Agonized gasps tearing from her throat as she reached out to grasp a piece of rubble, she raised the chunk of concrete, smiling as she saw a piece of rebar embedded in it, and turned her attention back to the fight-  
-just in time for her eyes to widen in horror as she saw Cinder raising her swords over the fallen figure of Ruby, who was struggling to stand.

Adrenaline flooding her muscles, banishing her pain, Pyrrha reared back and flung the piece of concrete with all the strength she could muster. Her vision tunneled as fresh spurts of blood ran down her chest…  
…but the sickening _*CRACK!*_ as the rock impacted the side of Cinder's head and the outraged cry of pain as she crumpled sideways were enough to draw a triumphant grin to her lips. That had to have done it, now they could-

Her train of thought broke off as a low chuckle came from the spot where Cinder had fallen.

"So….you still got some fight in you after all, Nikos." Cinder said in her usual seductively calm tone as she stood, one hand pressed to the side of her head, the other clutching one of her swords. Stepping over the fallen Ruby, she strode across Ozpin's office. Ruby tried to push herself up using Crescent Rose, but her body flickered as her Aura finally gave out.  
"No…" She whimpered as she collapsed back to her knees, "Pyrrha…."

Pyrrha tried to scrabble backwards as the woman approached, but between her crippled ankle, her chest wound, and her compromised arms she could barely manage a halfhearted wiggle, her eyes widening in terror as her breath rate increased.

Looking up from the crippled huntress, Cinder smiled wide as the wyvern came in, slamming into the side of the tower and embedding its claws in the structure. Its massive jaw loomed over the trio, its breaths hot and the musk of its scent overwhelming. Ruby stared in awe at the creature a she tried, ever defiant, to rise to her feet.

"Where was I? Oh, yes." Cinder continued as she stopped, standing over Pyrrha's fallen form, pausing to wipe some concrete dust off her dress, her eye flaring like the embers of a candle: Pyrrha's blow had weakened her….but not stopped her. She turned her gaze fully to the fallen Huntress, a triumphant grin on her face.  
"It is unfortunate that you were promised a power that was never truly yours." The witch continued as she raised her blade, the tip nipping at Pyrrha's chest wound, sending fresh bursts of agony into Pyrrha's mind and causing her to gasp in pain.  
"…But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you would have never imagined…" Cinder continued, as she slowly took the hilt of her sword in both hands, raising it above her, ready to deliver a killing blow. Ruby, eyes wide in terror, reached out, as though her feeble grasp could somehow alter what was about to happen. Her knees shook as she propped herself onto her feet.

Cinder seemed to be waiting, tormenting the helpless Pyrrha further as ever instinct screamed at her to get up, to fight, to do something!  
 _No…it couldn't…not like this!_

"Jaune…" A silent whisper gasped, as Cinder lunged-

And then everything happened at once.

The Massive Grimm Wyvern suddenly shrieked in pain as a trio of massive crimson energy bolts erupted out of the clouds to slam into its back, sending it tumbling out of sight, as an Atlesian gunship reared up over the lip of the building, spotlights shining a blinding light on the three youths. The downdraft forced Cinder to step back, shielding her eyes and staggering away from Pyrrha's fallen form. Ruby collapsed back to her knees under the downdraft.

 **"THIS IS CAPTAIN STERLING BUTLER OF THE ATLESIAN SPECIALISTS! CINDER FALL! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND STAND DOWN!"**

Two pairs of feet landed before Pyrrha's wide eyes while her ears rang from the megaphone-enhanced command, and, as her gaze followed the two sets of legs up, she could see a pair of familiar bodies attached to them.  
"Uncle…Qrow?" Ruby gasped as she stared at the two figures across the open space, "Professor Goodwitch?"  
The spike-haired Huntsman glared at Cinder with undisguised anger, while Glynda pushed her glasses up her nose, her no-nonsense manner radiating like a beacon.  
"Glynda, get them into the transport!" Qrow shouted, unsheathing his weapon and, flipping it into sword mode, charged at Cinder, who was trying to recover her stance.  
"You again?!" she screamed as she deflected his first blow with her sword, her hands erupting into fire.  
As Pyrrha watched the scene unfolding before her, she suddenly felt herself be lifted bodily, and could see Ruby levitating, surrounded by a familiar purple glow.

"Children, leave this to us." Glynda's voice spoke as she guided the two floating girls over to the transport she and Qrow had leapt from, which had turned to present its loading door to the three. A Young Atlesian officer with black hair and a pencil-moustache stood in the doorway.  
"Reinforcements standing by, Miss Goodwitch!" he shouted over the noise of the engines as Glynda guided the two girls inside the craft, where Atlas soldiers took them deeper inside as she released them "Major Heydrich says he can bring the Emperor Maxim around to provide-"  
"Your forces have already interfered enough today, I believe, Captain Butler." Glynda snapped, cutting the young officer off before he could finish "You can help now by getting these two to the nearest medical bay as quickly as possible!"  
For a moment, the young captain stared, and his eyes narrowed as though he were going to reply. But Glynda's piercing glare silenced any protest, and he nodded stiffly instead.  
"Understood, ma'am." He said flatly, before stepping back inside as the craft dove away. Glynda didn't even watch it go, turning to aid Qrow immediately.

[=]

Weiss stared at the assemblage of Atlesian vessels above her with awe. A decidedly uncharacteristic expression, but then again her decorum didn't seem quite so important now.

While she knew full well of Atlas' superior technological assets, ones that far surpassed the small fleet brought to Vale for the Vytal festival, she'd never actually SEEN the full strength of the Northern Fleet's Expeditionary Battlegroup before. This was a force spoken of in Awe back in Atlas, the force that academy recruits strove to join. While the main Atlas fleet was dedicated to Patrolling the shores of Solitas or securing trade routes with the other kingdoms, this was a force that actively involved itself in the ongoing war against the Grimm. To that end, it's vessels were far more powerful than the average Battleship, and even now Weiss could see the titanic lines of the _Emperor Maxim_ , named for the King of Mantle during the Great War and flagship of the Northern Fleet, dwarfing those vessels around it. the reports of its massive guns, projectile and energy alike, lit up the air, and the shockwaves from their blasts reverberated off the ground. Weiss could FEEL the power being unleashed.

A Surge of nationalistic pride swelled within her heart, and, despite herself, she let out a mighty cheer as she saw Nevermores and Griffons tumbling to the ground in flames as they were struck. More shots hammered the ground in the distance, targeting the hordes swarming around Beacon. Ruby, Pyrrha, even the danger of the situation were forgotten in the heat of the moment.

In hindsight, she supposed the events of the evening had compromised her emotional barriers somewhat. Hence why she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings...

...which lasted exactly long enough for a Beowulf to spring out of the shadows around the tower and, with a sideways swipe, send her tumbling across the concourse.

With a sickening WHACK! of flesh meeting stone, Weiss slammed into one of the crumbling walls of a nearby dormitory.

 _Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!_ Weiss screamed at herself as she scrambled to her feet, whipping Myrtenaster around to face the marauding Grimm as it sized her up

 _Focus! You're all alone out here!_

Drawing on what remained of her Aura, a Speed glyph began to form around her. As though drawn by the light, the Beowulf growled and prepared to charge-

-Only for it to stagger as a barrage of gunfire slammed into it's flank. Weiss whirled as a familiar-looking Atlas airship, rising over the edge of the cliff that Beacon sat upon, continued pouring fire into the Grimm, which slumped over on it's side, dead before it hit the ground.

"Winter!" Weiss cried over the noise of turbines as she spotted her sister in the vessel's cockpit, seated before the pilot in the Gunner's seat. Winter's eyes flicked to her, and they widened in recognition.

Winter shouted something to the Pilot, who quickly swung the ship around, the rear door dropping open. Winter swung out, holding onto one of the hydraulic supports for the hatchway, her other hand gesturing for Weiss to come.

Using a speed glyph, Weiss zipped across to the vessel with a speed rivaling Ruby's semblance, leaping onto the ramp and ignoring the pain that shot through her legs as she did so. She smiled broadly at her sister, despite the severe look on Winter's face.

"Winter, I did it! I-"

"Not now!" Winter cut her off, literally grabbing her sister by the scruff of her coat and yanking her into the ship.

"Sit here, and Be quiet!"  
"Wait!" Weiss cried, as Winter all but threw her into a crash seat on one of the bulkheads and buckled her in, the door sliding closed, "We need to get up to the top of the tower, my friends need help-!"  
"That is being Handled." Winter declared sharply as she turned back towards the cockpit. Weiss was silent for a moment, a downcast look on her face. What was Winter doing here?  
And why did her head hurt so much all of a sudden?

As though sensing her sister's despondency, Winter heaved a deep sigh. She turned back to Weiss, a tired smile on her face.

Weiss stared as she realized that Winter looked quite exhausted. It was... a rare sight.  
"I'm glad you're okay Weiss. We'll talk about it later, alright? Things are kind of..."  
Winter gestured with a free hand, the other holding a handhold as the vessel lifted off.  
"...well, kind of hectic right now, yes?"

Weiss stared at her sister for a long moment, before suddenly noticing that  
A: her back was killing her, no doubt from the impact with the wall  
B: her hands were shaking, as her adrenaline started to ebb  
and C: She was pretty sure she was blacking out...

"Weiss!" Winter cried as all at once her sister slumped over in her chair, Myrtenaster clattering to the floor below her...

[=]

Inside the dropship as it accelerated away, Pyrrha and Ruby were laid into crash-seat stretchers by two Atlas soldiers, strapped down as the officer stepped past them.  
"We'll have you in the _Emperor Maxim's_ medical bay in short order, ladies." He said without looking down at them, proceeding into the cockpit to confer with the pilot. Both girls smiled all the same as the two Atlas troopers began treating their injuries, paying careful attention to Pyrrha's chest wound.

Their position gave them a good view of one of the windows, and as the dropship banked away from the school, more was revealed.  
"Oh my gosh…" Ruby whispered. Pyrrha, unable to speak, could only breathe deeply in disbelief.

All around them, a whole fleet of Atlas Battleships had appeared, some even larger than the vessels Ironwood had brought with him. Huge cannons roared, tearing into the swarming Grimm Hordes, as the top of Beacon tower erupted into a lightshow to rival the most spectacular fireworks display.  
"General Ironwood must have called for reinforcements." Ruby mused, before turning her attention back to Pyrrha-

-Only to cry out in horror at the sight of the older girl, slumped on the stretcher, her eyes closed, her skin deathly pale. The medic, his face tense, was working to try and resuscitate her.

"Pyrrha?! PYRRHA!"

 **(AN)**  
 **Suspense! Drama! action!**

 **what will befall our heroes next?**

 **Stay tuned!**


	4. Aftermath, Chapter 3

"Look out!"

"To the left, the left!"

"Incoming!"

Amisdt the frightened shouts, Cardin Winchester smashed the charging Creeper's head in with his mace as team CRDL moved swiftly down the street, herding terrified civilians away from the hordes of Grimm that flew, dashed or lumbered about the area in the wake of the real monster that had flown overhead a while before. Cardin couldn't even tell where some of them had come from. It was like some of the Grimm were just coming up out of the ground!

"Come on, Move!" He shouted to a pair of teenagers who had stopped to stare at his almost flippant killing of the Grimm, brandishing his weapon before him. The two got the message, and scrambled after the others over another pile of rubble, this one showing signs of deliberate erection. Dove, Russel and Sky clambered over piles after them, keeping a sharp eye out for any errant grimm lurking in the shadows.  
Ahead, Cardin could see the flashing lights of Police vans, which had formed a makeshift cordon in this sector of the city to try and hold off the swarm. Gunfire echoed up the rubble-strewn streets as the Police did everything they could to maintain the line.  
Among the concrete and stone, Cardin could also see a number of Atlesian knights being used as part of the barricades. Looted for their weapons, their empty, blank visors reflected his exhausted gaze.  
His team had been in the city, drowning their disappointment over losing out in the festival, when the attack had begun, and Cardin had initially been separated from the others in the sudden panic.  
Deciding killing Grimm was more important than babysitting screaming civilians, Cardin had initially racked up an impressive toll….until the Atlas Robots had suddenly surrounded him.

Needless to say, his ego had taken a rather severe beating when he had been rescued by Professor Goodwitch and the old guy he had seen fighting an Atlas officer in a pretty sweet duel the week before. Deciding that hey, herding Civilians didn't sound so bad, he had quickly rejoined his team and set to work doing just that.  
but now...

 _What the hell is going on?_ Cardin thought to himself, suddenly in a moment of introspection  
 _first Nikos kills that Atlas kid, then that weird broadcast, then Grimm coming outta the woodwork, and suddenly the Atlas guys turn on us?_

 _What the hell is going on?_

Caught up in his thoughts, the muscular Huntsman didn't notice the Ursa suddenly appear behind him as he turned to follow after his team. It wasn't until he realized Sky was shouting at him and he felt hot breath on his neck-

-and then he was suddenly airborne as one of the grimm's massive Paws swept him aside.

The suddenness of the attack meant that he could only manage a clumsy roll rather than a proper landing, and he heard his mace clatter away into the shadows as he tumbled onto his backside.  
A sense of déjà-vu washed over him: hadn't this already happened once before?

He vaguely heard Sky and Russel shouting his name over the roar of the Ursa that filled his vision. Its breath was hot and foul-smelling, it's gullet a deep, impenetrable red.  
Had Cardin not already stared down the maw of one of these creatures before, he knew he might have been petrified. Instead, a sense of annoyance came to him: this was like a badly-written TV show!

As the creature lunged, Cardin closed his eyes-

The BLAM that echoed in his ears was, by far, the loudest he had ever heard. The wet THWACK! Of a bullet tearing through the Grimm's head sent trembles down his spine, as did the crash of the beast falling onto its side, just barely missing him.  
As Cardin opened his eyes, the Grimm's last hot breath blowing its musky scent over him, Cardin whipped his head around, to find himself almost staring down the barrel of a massive revolver, clutched rock-steady in the hand of a large, wizened man in a military-cut uniform, tunic the color of dark chocolate and trimmed with gold, officer's riding breeches and polished riding boots putting Cardin in mind of a taller, more fit Professor Port.  
The Man's moustache completed the mental image, offset by the pipe that jutted from his lips as he lowered the handgun, looking down at Cardin, extending a hand. His eyes were a piercing crimson color, one that declared in no uncertain terms that this was not a man to be trifled with.  
"You alright lad?"  
"Y-Yes sir." Cardin stammered, accepting the hand up and letting the tall man pull him to his feet: despite his age, his grip was like steel, and he showed no difficulty in hoisting the younger man up.  
the figure looked him up and down for a moment.  
"You a Beacon student, then?"  
"Ah, Yes sir." Cardin stammered, feeling like an idiot, "Cardin Winchester, team CRDL."

This response seemed to please the man as he released Cardin's hand, and a smile creased his hard features.  
"You're Ozpin's people, then." He stated as the rest of team CRDL came running to their leader's side.  
"Good. Commandant Malinov, Vale Rangers."  
Cardin's eyes widened at that. A Vale native himself, he'd heard of Malinov and the adventures he and his troops had gotten up to. He heard Dove gasp aloud behind him.  
"Have the Rangers returned to Vale, sir?" Russel said, his voice containing some of the awe Cardin himself felt in the presence of this legendary man. Malinov nodded.  
"At the request of the Vale high council in an emergency session. We had stationed ourselves on Patch when the festival started, anticipating some catastrophe. Our transports are evacuating civilians away as we speak. The Council felt we could use some local talent in this fight."

As he continued speaking, he stepped over to a pile of rubble and retrieved Cardin's mace from beneath a heap of concrete. He gave the weapon a few practice swings as he returned to the Hunters' side, nodding approvingly.  
"Very nicely made. She'll serve you well." He said as he handed the weapon back to Cardin.  
"Though, I might recommend a wrist strap of some kind."  
"yes sir." Replied Cardin, who hunched his shoulders sheepishly for a moment. Rescued TWICE in one day?!

"Commandant!"  
The five turned to see a unit of the Rangers, camouflaged tunics and helmets blending into the darkening streets, bayoneted rifles at the ready, come clambering over the rubble heaps towards them.  
One of them, wearing a dark red beret rather than a helmet, stepped up to Malinov and Saluted.  
"Commandant Malinov, Sir. Report from F Company, they've just landed at the docks and are moving through the agricultural section now."  
"Good, good." Malinov said "Once they've established a beachhead, we can proceed with the second phase."  
"Sir" Cardin asked, recovering some of his decorum "May I ask what the plan is? We'd like to help however we can."  
Malinov nodded approvingly at this. Holding out a hand, one of the uniformed men pressed a street map into his grip, which he unfolded to show the Four Hunters. Another of the Rangers held a flashlight over their heads to give them some light.

The whole of Vale was revealed, with a series of red dots and circles marked "landing zone" highlighted at various points around the central bay. Malinov indicated these, using his pipe as a pointer.  
"My men are landing at these points around the city, linking up with the police and your fellows where they can. Once we've established an HQ-" He paused, indicating the dockside warehouses where the majority of evacuees were heading "-We're planning to funnel the Grimm into a Kill zone near Beacon, were we can, ideally, isolate them in the open ground and pick them off at our leisure. From there, we plan to cut off the northern group, which is here-"  
he paused, indicating a spot that, judging by street names, was close by,  
"-and push them back into Forever Fall. Once that's done, I've ordered Companies D and C, which are in Hummelstadt to the south, to return to the city by Train, where we can begin the street-by-street cleansing. The White Fang forces are mostly centered around Beacon, so I'm afraid there's little chance to cut them off as they move out to the north. "  
Folding the map, he turned his gaze back to CRDL.  
"We need to clear the civilians out of this sector: I've called in an air strike to blow us a firebreak, give us some breathing room. I appreciate your help lads."  
Cardin spoke up.  
"I understand the plan, but sir, what about Beacon? we need to-"  
He broke off as Malinov laid a hand on his shoulder, his penetrating gaze boring into Cardin's own.  
"There's no saving Beacon, lad. Not tonight."  
He went silent for a moment as he looked up himself at beacon tower in the distance.  
"I warned you, Ozpin. I was right wasn't I?"  
"sir?"

"Never mind." Malinov said, removing his hand from Cardin's shoulder as he stood straight, his imposing height all the more prominent. He made a show of refilling his pipe, before looking up as though a thought struck him.  
"One more thing: by order of the Vale high council, whom the Rangers have been appointed to act in the authority of, Atlas has officially had their status as primary security revoked."  
Motioning to one of his troops, Malinov took a hand radio pack off the trooper's belt and handed it to Cardin.  
"CCTS is down, so all communications are short-wave only. Use this to remain in contact with my HQ, use your team name as your call sign. If any hotshot Atlas punk tries to give you orders, ignore them and refer them to HQ. If they remain belligerent, you are free to use force to silence them, if necessary. I will leave that necessity up to your discretion."  
He stepped away from the four astonished students, motioning to his men to continue moving up the street. Two men passed by carrying a heavy machine gun on a tripod mount.  
"Good luck lads. You survive, we'll buy you a round."

Turning back to his troops, Malinov followed his men down the street CRDL had just come from. The sounds of their high-powered weapons began to resonate off the walls in the distance, as did the agonized roars of Grimm.

"Son of a bitch…" Cardin mumbled as he clumsily clipped the radio to his belt. He was as suspicious of Atlas as the next guy, but…unrestricted force? An officer give him gaffe, Was he supposed to arrest them, imprison them?

Kill them?

"Never expected this when we signed up, did we?" Dove asked, breaking Cardin out of this thoughts. A smile showed the mirth behind his words: goodness knew the life of a Huntsman was centered around Danger, and they were all aware of that.  
Cardin shook off his apprehension as he turned to his teammates. He had to be strong, for their sake at least.  
"Yeah." He said, meeting their expectant smiles. Sure, they'd had a few rocky moments, but honestly? He'd not have anyone else at his side.  
" But hey, I got nothing else planned this evening."  
Swinging his mace up and over his shoulder, he turned, his usual cocky smirk restored, and faced down the street to the battle ahead.  
"Come on, CRDL! You wanna live forever?!"  
a supportive battle cry came from the throats of Russel, Sky and Dove, and Cardin led them along with the Rangers towards the sound of gunfire ahead. This was going to be a long fight.

"Call me nuts, but I honestly wish Jaune and his crew were here." Cardin mused to himself. Raising his mace, he charged back into the fray.

[=]

"I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that. I've already told you! It wasn't your fault."

Pyrrha sighed as she sat beside Amber, watching the girl casually throwing stones into the river before them. The Sun shone on the autumnal scene, as leaves of red and orange casually drifted down around them. A soft chill was in the air, but both girls were adequately dressed for the weather.

"I know, it's just…"

"You were in over your head." The Maiden said, turning toward Pyrrha, a smile on her unscarred face, bemusement in her amber eyes. She toyed with the end of her emerald cape, her manner exuding warmth.  
Here, conscious and able to speak, away from the dimness of the vault and the emotionless life support pod, the Fall Maiden-FORMER, Fall Maiden, Pyrrha supposed- was decidedly more pleasant to be around.  
Even if her words weren't so pleasant to hear….

"Ozpin shoved all that "duty" stuff down your throat, just like he did with me."  
Pyrrha fidgeted uncomfortably: hearing someone speak so poorly of Ozpin stung her in all the wrong ways. The way Amber had made him sound, he was a callous old man, one who simply wanted the Students he trained as cannon fodder in an ongoing war.  
A war with someone named Salem…

"I'm sure he meant-"  
"PPPSSSH!" Amber cut her off, waving her hand dismissively.  
"The old Bastard just wanted a new game piece for his pissing contest with Salem. More of that "hope" and "Symbolism" nonsense we used to represent."  
She gestured along the riverbank, where a number of other women, growing more indistinct the farther away they got, likewise lounged beside the water, some dozing, some playing with the leaves that seemed to fall constantly from trees that never ran out, some engaged in deep conversations.  
All of them, however, seemed to be of the same mind about Ozpin, as a chorus of sounds of agreement echoed back to the pair. Pyrrha actually flinched.

"I don't understand…well, ANY of this." She said, pulling her knees up to her chest, ignoring the arrow shaft still jutting from the hole in her sternum. She stared into the river before her, her eyes reflected in the still water. They seemed….strangely fixating. She couldn't look away.  
Amber draped an arm over her shoulder, her contempt for Ozpin giving way to a sisterly affection as she wrapped her cape around them both to ward off a sudden chill.

"None of us did in the beginning either. It was all sunshine and glory, Fairy tale nonsense that we got all swept up in. And I'd tell you more, but it looks like you're waking up."

"What?" Pyrrha jumped in surprise, unable to take her eyes off the reflected irises in the river. They seemed strangely intense…and something about them was off….

Darkness abruptly closed around them, as the river, the leaves, all the girls, everything but the eyes faded out of sight.  
Amber, her face scarred, eyes wide and intense, seemed to shout into her ear as she slipped away.

"I said you're WAKING UP! _PYRRHA!_ "

[=]

"Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha's eyes weakly drifted open, her vision swimming and indistinct, the air seeming to swirl, the emerald eyes she'd been fixated on the only thing distinct. But something about them was….  
…no…those weren't her eyes….But there was something so painfully familiar about them…

Those were….yes…yes!

"…mom?"


End file.
